


collision course

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still remembers the first day he met him, the day he took hold of this strange boy's hand and never looked back, even though he was in this stiff dress shirt his mother had ironed for him that morning and a blazer, carrying his resume in a folder like that slip of paper was actually important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collision course

He still remembers the first day he met him, the day he took hold of this strange boy's hand and never looked back, even though he was in this stiff dress shirt his mother had ironed for him that morning and a blazer, carrying his resume in a folder like that slip of paper was actually important. His mom had made him dye his hair back to black for this.

The interview had been for a job. The job had been a cover, a way to tell the authorities that he was cleaning up his act. He'd just been caught hacking into the school's database and changing student records.For money.For the third time.Some people were just really sensitive, Youngjae still thinks.So anyway, he's sitting there in his grown up clothes with his grown up resume and his head is killing him trying to remember all the things his mother had told him to do - smile, be polite, answer the questions and don't try to prove you're smarter than them, don't mention your record with the disciplinary committee - and in struts this guy, cool as you please in a leather jacket and denim and black lined around his eyes, and he takes the seat next to Youngjae in the waiting room even though there are plenty of other empty seats, and he crosses his arms and sits back and starts humming this song that's been on the radio a lot lately. The fluorescent lights make his auburn hair burn red in some angles.Youngjae keeps to himself even though his curiosity is struggling to get out, and he can't help but sneak glances at the other boy, determining that they must be around the same age. Underneath the leather he's wearing a shirt that has a huge profanity emblazoned across the chest, and his boots look heavy and worn. He  _looks_  like trouble.Youngjae feels an involuntary shiver shoot up his spine, and that's when the boy glances over, catching Youngjae staring."You here for an interview?" Youngjae blurts in mild panic, but the guy just smiles, slow and blinding."No," he says. His voice is honey."Oh," Youngjae replies, pausing. "So what are you here for, then?""Mostly to talk to you," he says. "Also, to help my friends steal this painting hanging up in the boss' office that the Manager wants. Fool doesn't even know what it's worth. So anyway, I hear you're good with computers."There are many things that this boy said that should worry Youngjae. For instance, who is he and how did he know Youngjae would be here? Who were his friends? Should he call for help? Who was this manager he mentioned? 

 

But in the end Youngjae has always been a little self-serving, so he asks, "Who told you I was good with computers?"

The guy laughs. "I knew I liked you."Youngjae's heart does this little flip, like he's rebooting it, and he doesn't think about how the guy shouldn't know he liked Youngjae because he had no idea who this guy was."A friend of a friend of Himchan told me," he continues. "I'm Daehyun."The name Himchan rings a bell, a distant familiarity Youngjae can barely chase. It's accompanied by a feeling of guilt and dread."I don't know a Himchan," Youngjae lies, heart picking up speed. He glances at his phone in his hand. His interview is in a few minutes."Your loss," Daehyun sing songs. "So anyway," he says. Youngjae will find he says this a lot, a segue connecting things that might not have any business being linked together. "You're good with computers; we need someone to confuse the security camera in the big office for a hot second. Look at that, it's fate. How about it?""How about  _what_?" Youngjae gulps. He thinks about his interview, about his record, about his mom. But then he also thinks about school, about the day-in, day-out insignificancies of his life, the boredom. He looks at Daehyun. Daehyun winks. It's a very exciting sort of wink.The wink is followed by a smirk. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"Youngjae shrugs, eyes hardening. He says, "What's in it for me?".That's how it begins. He spends the next few years feeling like one of Junhong's magic tricks, all flash and speed and dazzle, like maybe he and Daehyun are the pair of Aces and Yongguk the King. But then if they're a deck of cards, there's someone handling them, too, and sometimes Youngjae wonders when the Manager is going to make them all disappear..They steal things and cultivate hobbies. Youngjae builds computers and other machines on commission. Yongguk writes, Himchan races cars, and Jongup boxes. Junhong, the youngest of them all, amazingly, is still in school and intends with every cell in his body to graduate.Daehyun takes care of his younger sisters. Their mother had skipped out on them ages ago after a string of ever lecherous men, and he's never met his father before. Sometimes, he goes to the billiards bar and scams the gamblers there. The sisters don't ask where the money comes from, anymore. He doesn't drink and he doesn't smoke, and that's good enough for them.They have a system:Yongguk gets the messages, and relays them to the group. The Manager wants this, the Manager wants that. Youngjae often wonders if they'll ever see him in person, but then he pays them exorbitantly well, so maybe it's okay if they don't ever see his face.They steal what the Manager wants. Usually it requires a few days of reconnaissance. A few of Junhong's slight of hand tricks that Youngjae is getting pretty good at to get all the necessary keys or IDs or security clearances.

 

A distraction, an obstruction, and a getaway. 

 

Nobody is supposed to get hurt, not even the guys on the other side. It's supposed to be smooth and slight and relatively safe.

So Youngjae doesn't know what to make of the sudden crackle of noise in his earpiece, the strangled yell and crash. He sits in front of the makeshift security monitor on a tablet inside their idling van a block away from the condo, the moon half full above them, ready for Himchan to drive at a moment's notice for the pick up, and tries to breathe. The screen he holds in his lap splits into four, picking up the live feed of the security cameras around the room with the vault. In one of the boxes, a figure limps into view, stumbles, and falls. He's dragging his leg, and blood trails behind him."Daehyun," Youngjae breathes."There were gunshots," comes Yongguk's low voice over the earpiece. "I'm with Junhong and we've got the necklace. You have eyes on Daehyun and Jongup? I'm not getting anything from them.""Jongup is in the stairwell on his way out. He led the guards away. He must have lost his piece," Himchan answers smoothly in the front seat, next to Youngjae. "Daehyun is hurt.""What? Where?" Junhong hisses.Himchan looks back up at Youngjae, who sits, frozen, staring at the screen still. Daehyun is standing again, unsteady and using the wall for support, making his way to one of the exits in the building they had scoped out, before.There's so much blood behind him."Youngjae!" Himchan snaps, forcing the younger out of his daze. Youngjae startles, blinking. "Can you guide them to Dae's location?"Youngjae swallows. "Yes," he tries, but no sound comes out. On the screen, Daehyun stumbles again, mouth open in a silent cry. "Twelfth floor, east hallway, maybe twenty paces from the fire escape," he grits."Copy," Yongguk says.Then, he holds his breath. He meets Himchan's eyes in the rearview mirror, and Himchan speaks before Youngjae even knows where his thoughts are churning. "No. You're not going in. Yongguk will get them out. It's too dangerous.""I wasn't going to--""It's too dangerous," Himchan says again.So Youngjae sits without breathing, watching Daehyun on the screen, as Himchan puts the van in drive, and he prays for the first time in his life, and he prays for Yongguk and Junhong to reach him faster.On his little box on the screen, Daehyun pauses, and Youngjae exhales again, thinking that Yongguk has found him, but then a shadow emerges in front of Daehyun, much larger than anything Yongguk could create, and what follows is a man. He's wearing a suit, and pulls down on the sleeves, straightening them, before rearing back and catching Daehyun across the cheek with a hook. Daehyun crumples."Yongguk," Youngjae finds himself pleading. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up.""Someone found him," Himchan clarifies.Yongguk curses. They hear his breathing quicken. On screen, the guard has Daehyun on his side, and it doesn't look like he has any intention of simply cuffing him and bringing him in for questioning. Instead, he raises his foot, nudges at Daehyun until he has rolled onto his back, and then he uses that same foot to crush the wound on Daehyun's leg.Daehyun's back arches in pain, and Youngjae whimpers, unable to tear his gaze away. The suit leans forward, putting more weight onto it as Daehyun struggles underneath him, and Himchan yelps.Startled again, Youngjae glances at where he's reached out to take Himchan's hand in a vulture's grip over the stick shift. "Sorry," Youngjae manages."No big deal, but I'll need my hand back in a little bit."Their earpieces pick up stray noise. Daehyun screaming. Yongguk is close.On screen, the suit turns in the direction he came. He swiftly kicks his boot into Daehyun's gut, and Daehyun's entire body curls in on itself before laying still. Yongguk steps into view, followed by Junhong. Yongguk is holding a handgun."Where did he--?" Youngjae starts to ask, but Himchan shushes him."You're not going to shoot me," the suit is saying, his voice picked up through Yongguk's mic."Try me," Yongguk growls.It happens quickly; the suit reaches for what Youngjae presumes is his holster, but Yongguk has already fired, the crack resounding, and the guard stumbles back before falling to the ground. Junhong moves and has Daehyun hoisted onto his back, and then they're running."How is he?" Himchan asks."Out cold," Junhong says, barely even out of breath despite carrying his friend..Himchan loses their tail as Jongup ties off the wound in Daehyun's leg in the space where the middle seat should be.Yongguk stares and sighs and stares some more, at Daehyun, at the others, at the wound on Daehyun's leg that's bleeding through the makeshift bandage."Hey," Himchan says, softly. "Just remember that they fired the first shot.""I'll have to dig the bullet out," Yongguk says, like he's commenting on the weather.Youngjae feels like throwing up. Daehyun's face is very pale, almost grey, and he's lying so still. He's never seen him so still before."He'll be okay," Junhong tells Youngjae reassuringly, in that bright way of his.Daehyun is only one who might have been seen, remembered, from the heist, so they move his sisters to stay with Himchan for a while, while Yongguk sews Daehyun up in Youngjae's bed and teaches him how to change the dressings.

Eventually, Yongguk and Junhong leave with instructions to contact them as soon as Daehyun regains consciousness; if too much time passes they may need to go to the hospital, but that's a last resort. Hospitals ask questions they can't afford to answer.

Youngjae counts the hours before Daehyun awakens. He drifts in and out of consciousness in the armchair he's pulled to be next to the bed, and doesn't remember any dreams.

The sun has just started to peak between the skyscrapers of the city when the body on his mattress twitches, and Daehyun groans, rough and low. Youngjae snaps to wakefulness, but he isn't sure what to do, leaving his hands to hover awkwardly over Daehyun. He wants to touch, to reassure, but Daehyun is grey from blood loss and sweat is forming at his temples, and he watches him grit his teeth as consciousness brings with it the lash of pain.

"Water," Daehyun manages to rasp, and Youngjae holds the glass on the nightstand to Daehyun's lips, gently tipping as he sips, as water escapes from the corners of his mouth. He drinks and drinks and Youngjae chews his bottom lip, afraid to make a sound. "The others?" Daehyun croaks when he's finished, Youngjae using his thumb to wipe at the water trailing down his chin.

"They're okay," Youngjae whispers.

"If I'm here," Daehyun mumbles, breathing slow. "My sisters must be...?"

"With Himchan," Youngjae finishes. "Safe."

Daehyun exhales, relief written all over his features as he seems to sink even further into the mattress.

"How are you feeling?" Youngjae asks, hesitant, anxious.

"Like I've been run over by a truck," Daehyun muses, voice quieting with each word. It seems to cost him, speaking. "Twice," he adds, smiling a bit. Youngjae finds himself mirroring it, but Daehyun laughs, and it quickly morphs into a grimace of pain. "Ah, it hurts."

"You were shot," Youngjae reminds him. "Also, there's this."

Youngjae gently pulls the covers down. Underneath, Daehyun is bare save for a pair of athletic shorts, so that the huge mottling bruise on his ribcage is a prominent, ugly sight. "Ah," Daehyun says again when he sees, laying his head back down after looking briefly. He closes his eyes. "Dizzy," he says.

"You lost a lot of blood," Youngjae explains again. It seems to be the only thing he can do, confronted by the fragility before him. It throws him. Daehyun is excitement and strength and spontaneity and foolishness. Not this pale specter in his bed. Nevertheless, he feels something when he looks at him. His heart does this little flip, always.

"I'm aware." Daehyun smirks though his eyes are closed. Youngjae wonders how close he could get before he opened them, unaware that he's leaning in as he wonders. "So anyway," Daehyun continues. "I guess I'm pretty much naked in your bed," and Youngjae lurches forward, catching himself with his hands on the corner of the mattress to keep from falling onto Daehyun completely.

"I'm sorry. I can - leave - or, I guess - I can help you get dressed, or--"

"No, that's okay. I just - wish I were here under better circumstances."

Daehyun opens his eyes. Youngjae wishes he hadn't, because he's  _right there_ , and he can see that Daehyun's sort of oddly beautiful, soft around the edges up close. He wants to close the distance. He says, "I think you're hallucinating because of blood loss."

Daehyun smiles and Youngjae's heart does that annoying little flip again. "No," he says. "I guess I like you. I guess from the start. I was the one who wanted to bring you in, you know? I wanted to corrupt you, but in the end, you're the one totally ruining me."

"Do you really mean that?" Youngjae whispers, wishing his voice didn't sound so tiny.

Daehyun closes his eyes again. He mutters, "To be honest, I'm really tired and would like to go back to sleep and it would be super awesome if you would just - stay - and get under the covers and still be there when I wake up."

"This is my apartment," Youngjae says.

Daehyun makes a noise of agreement.

Quietly, cautiously, Youngjae strips into his underthings and walks around to the other side of the bed. He slips under the covers, careful not to jostle Daehyun, whose breathing has deepened again. "We're not done talking about this," Youngjae says, up on one elbow facing him, but Daehyun is asleep.

Youngjae sighs, brushes the hair from Daehyun's forehead and carefully drops a kiss there. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [my tumblr](http://paperkrane.tumblr.com) or [leave me a prompt ](http://andnowforyaya.tumblr.com/ask):)
> 
> This was a response to a prompt by [musicxsavexme](http://musicxsavesxme.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Prompt: Can you pleaseeee write a little one shot where the B.A.P boys are criminals who go on nightly runs and steal things, and on their latest one they're running from someone (cops, who they're stealing from, it doesn't really matter) and Daehyun gets hurt so Youngjae starts completely freaking out even though he's normally pretty laid back and level headed on missions, and then there ends up being some cute little DaeJae fluff at the end? ^-^ Sorry, that was really long, but please? ^-^


End file.
